<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I feel like we've made it pretty far, Now we're stargazing by Koconut_boi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485402">I feel like we've made it pretty far, Now we're stargazing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koconut_boi/pseuds/Koconut_boi'>Koconut_boi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, POV Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koconut_boi/pseuds/Koconut_boi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin and Eren find a rare moment of calm and spend it falling deeper in love. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fluff. That's it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I feel like we've made it pretty far, Now we're stargazing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oof first fic here we go. This is probably one of my favourite ships so I couldn't resist writing a lil something about them. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy reading this as much as enjoyed writing it &lt;3</p>
<p>(Title is a lyric from The Neighborhood- Stargazing)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Warmth.</p>
<p>I don’t feel it very often. Not without him close by.</p>
<p>I feel it now because we both decided on a much needed break from the misery plaguing the bunkers. A break from eyes dripping sorrow, hoarse whispers of prayers and walls reeking of fear, grief, <em>regret</em>.</p>
<p>So here we are, laying on the arch of the roof, faced upward to witness the sky full of stars. My hand in his while he contents himself in the gentle breeze and I content myself in the glow of his skin against the moonlight.</p>
<p>I imagine the stars overhead, burning with the need to please the ethereal beauty next to me. The absolute work of art, carved from perfection and sculpted into something fragile, yet vicious- just existing before me like it’s <em>easy</em>.</p>
<p>“Hey, Ar?” I call, breaking the hush.</p>
<p>Golden strands billowing as he turns to face me nearly make me forget what I’d been meaning to say. Ironic, considering what I say is, “You are literally the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen.”</p>
<p>A blush lights up his skin, all rosy and adorable in a way only he can manage, and I mentally cheer. Despite it, he meets my eyes and says, “Eren, we’re already together, you don’t need to say stuff like that anymore.”</p>
<p>Not deterred in the slightest, I only grin in response and reply, “True, I don’t need to. But, Ar, being together doesn’t change the fact that you are the most breathtaking human on this planet.”</p>
<p>The blush darkens as he lets out a breathless chuckle and shifts closer to wrap an arm around my neck, pulling me closer. Now nestled in the crook of his neck, nose against his collarbone, I can <em>feel</em> the silent laughter. It feels like a soft lullaby, like being wrapped up in fine silk, like floating in a sea of stars. It feels like euphoria.</p>
<p>“I love you, too, Eren” he says, lightly, casually, as if it doesn’t spin my world off its axis for a few, weightless seconds.</p>
<p>Wordlessly, I bring my arms up around his waist to pull him close enough to listen to the melody of his heart. And it still stuns me how the way we fit together is almost <em>unreal</em>. Like two planets in each other’s orbit, just spinning closer and closer, yet never close enough to finally collide.</p>
<p>Surrounded by the scent of him, the scent of the ocean, flowers in spring and <em>freedom</em>; I’m thinking I may not mind a collision. No, I definitely wouldn’t.</p>
<p>Not if it’s him I’m colliding with.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>